Starting Over Again
by julietwithnoromeo
Summary: Gale and Madge are high school sweethearts but after graduation they broke up. Five years later, because of Katniss and Peeta's wedding the two are reunited. Will love be sweeter the second time around?


**Okay just some one-shot I thought of while I was listening to Natalie Cole's Starting Over Again. Enjoy**

Katniss is busy preparing for her wedding. She couldn't believe she is marrying the man of her dreams. Peeta and she have been together since high school and five years after they graduated they decided to get married. Katniss is also very excited because her best friend Madge will be back from France, after they graduated from High School, Madge decided to go to France to pursue a degree in fashion; she even insisted that she'll be the one who'll make Katniss' wedding dress.

"Hey Peeta do you think that Madge will be upset because _he's_ gonna come to our wedding?"

"I think Madge already knows that Gale will be my bestman, he's my best friend after all, besides it's been five years since they broke up. I think it's safe to say that the two of them have already moved on."

"You know I've been wondering what happened between those two. I've always thought we're going to have a double wedding with them."

"Yeah me either. Probably some things just don't work out."

* * *

Madge plane has finally landed. She couldn't believe she is back, for five years she never thought that she'll be back especially after her break-up with Gale.

"_Stop it Madge, stop thinking about Gale, it's been five years for crying out loud, besides you should be happy because your best friend is getting married. Stop thinking negative thoughts." _Madge said to herself. Madge still hasn't get over Gale, she loves him so much, and even though they've been apart for five years she still thinks about him. He will always be her first love. _"Wonder if he's thinking about me too. Stop it Madge."_

Madge saw Katniss at the airport.

"Hey I told you, you don't have to fetch me. I still remember my around here you know."

"I know but I just missed you so much. I cannot believe you are finally back."

"Well, it's nice seeing you again as well. By the way, where's Peeta?"

"Oh he's at home, still fixing some things for the wedding."

"I can't believe you are getting married next week."

"I know."

"So are you excited to see your wedding dress?"

"Of course. Come on."

* * *

"Well if it isn't the Madge Undersee."

"And look it's the groom."

"Honestly Madge I am so happy that you could come to our wedding."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding for anything."

"Thanks. The wedding is not going to be like a reunion. Most of our high school friends are coming."

"That's great. Oh by the way Peeta, who's your best man?"

"Uh…Gale."

"Oh."

"I thought you already knew since he is my best friend since high school."

"Yeah, of course." _Of course it's Gale, how could I forget that he is Peeta's best friend._

"Madge are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay, oh we have a dinner rehearsal later."

"Don't worry I'll come."

* * *

The dinner rehearsal is a nightmare. Effie Trinket, the wedding planner is such a pain in the ass. She kept on ordering everyone around as if she's the one getting married. Madge couldn't help but think if this night could get any worse, and it does, by the arrival of Gale Hawthorne.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay Gale, tough practice?"

"Yeah, our coach really is something. Guess professional football is way different than high school football."

"Oh goodie, the best man is here, we could now practice our slow dance." Effie said.

"Slow dance?" Madge asked confused. Isn't it a bride and groom thing and normally guests do not practice dancing.

"It was Effie's idea. She wants everything to be perfect." It was Gale who answered. He couldn't believe she is back. The girl of his dreams is back.

"Oh okay."

"So bridesmaid and the bestman will be partners."

"What?" Gale and Madge said in unison.

"It only makes sense you know, to be the two of you to be partners." Effie said annoyingly.

And then the music starts. Effie was the one who picked the song saying that is her favorite song. The song is Natalie Cole's Starting Over Again.

"You've got to be kidding me." Madge said in a whisper but Gale heard her. Her hands are on his neck and his hands are on her waist.

"Yeah, she really drives everyone here crazy."

"I'm starting to wonder if this is her wedding."

Gale couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"I just never thought that you will say that. What happened to the sweet girl in high school?"

"She's still here, but when you're in the fashion industry you have to be fierce or else, you will get crush and burn."

"Oh, same with football."

"So you pursue football?"

"Yeah, that's the only thing I'm good at."

"Hey you two, stop talking." Effie said.

Madge just rolled her eyes and Gale just chuckled.

"Hey, wanna get out of here." Gale asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"I felt bad for Peeta and Katniss."

"Don't worry I always leave the premises, I couldn't handle Effie."

"Yeah, she really is a pain in the ass."

"YUP, so how was France?"

"It's the most amazing place I've ever been. The culture is really nice. Everything there is just so magical."

"I'm guessing you really love that place. Are you going to come back there after the wedding?"

"Probably, I mean I love this place but France is my home now."

"You have a French boyfriend?"

"What? No! I've been busy, no time for dates or boys."

"So for the whole five years, you haven't dated anyone?"

"Some boys tried, but like what I said, I'm busy. How about you? I'm pretty sure, you being a professional football player, a lot of girls would want to date."

"Nah.."

"Oh come on."

"Well there are girls but I didn't like them."

"Why is that?"

"Because they are nothing like the girl I dated when I was in high school five years ago."

"Oh."

"Madge, can we start over again? I know it seems so sudden, but….but…uh… when I saw you a while ago, my heart beat so fast. All the feeling that I have for you all came back, well they never went away but after seeing you, my feelings became stronger."

"Gale, I don't know."

"You don't have to answer now."

"Gale listen to me. You are my first love, you will always be. You will be in my heart, but I don't think I could be with you again."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired Gale. Tired of waiting for you to show me you love me."

"I don't understand Madge."

"Gale, you're good at everything, football, school making friends everything but you were never good at showing how much you love me. I'm not saying you should tell me everyday you love, but I just wish I don't feel like I'm just one of your possessions."

"You were never a possession to me Madge."

"Am I? why didn't you fight for me then? When I break up with you, you just let me go. That made me think that you never really loved because you didn't even ask me why I broke up with you."

"Madge."

"I've got to go Gale, tell Peeta and Katniss I'll just see them tomorrow."

* * *

Peeta is helping Gale find the perfect suit, the wedding is in three days. Gale's mind is not on what he's doing, his mind is filled with thoughts of Madge.

"Hey Gale, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Madge."

"I knew it, even after all these years you still love her."

"I do, I'm so stupid for letting her go."

"Why did you let her go?"

"Because I want her to pursue her dreams, she'll do much better if she studies in France. She always tells me how much she wants to go there. I can't let her stay here for me."

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"I don't know."

"Well you are my best friend, I know you'll be able to figure things out. Oh and by the way Gale, Effie told me to tell you that you have to prepare a speech."

"What?"

"Good luck."

* * *

Katniss and Peeta's wedding is perfect, Effie really did an amazing job with all the planning and details. Even though she made everyone work their butt off, the wedding is perfection. Madge is very happy for her friend, she always thought she will have a double wedding with her best friend with Gale as her groom. They are now in the reception and Gale is nervous, he prepared a speech but that doesn't calm him.

"Okay now for the best man's speech please welcome Mr. Gale Hawthorne."

Gale went to the stage, when he is about to read his speech he saw Madge, she is so beautiful. He wished that it was their wedding. Gale put the speech card in a table. Peeta raises his eyebrow and give him a smirk.

"Wow, best man, I don't think I deserve that title. Because the best man never made a woman cry never made a woman feel insecure and never made a woman feel like she is just a possession. And I am not that man. When I was in high school, I am with the most amazing girl but I let her go. I admit it's my lost. I am not the best man at all and do you guys know who? It's Peeta Mellark. He never gave up, even when Katniss was obviously not interested at him at first, but his persuasion and his love for Katniss win her over. And now look, they are married and they are the happiest couple I know. Because of Peeta I learned one thing, 'in the face of true love, you can never give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to.' Peeta, how I wish I had your guts and Katniss, I'm happy that you found a man that will love you forever. To the happy couple."

Everybody cheered. Katniss even has tears in her eyes. Madge just looked at Gale.

"Okay now, time for the dance." Effie announced.

"Hey." Someone tapped Gale in the back.

"Madge."

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

"What you said in your speech, it was really beautiful."

"Really? Thanks. I made it on the spot."

"Really? I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah me either. Just got inspired."

"By what?"

"By you."

"Oh."

"Madge I'm really sorry, I never wanted to let you go but I have to, so that you could pursue your dreams."

"You let me go so that I could study in France?"

"Yes. Madge I'm really sorry. I still mean what I said the other night. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Well in that case I guess I have to go back in France."

"What?"

"So that I could all my stuff. I guess Katniss and Peeta aren't the only ones who had their happy ending tonight."

**Gale's speech was inspired by Chuck Bass' speech on his father's wedding. i just love that scene and i think it is perfect for the atmosphere. Review**


End file.
